The present disclosure relates to reticle overlay accuracy, and more specifically, to a method of revising fin-type field effect transistor (finFET) fin cut isolation openings to compensate for overlay inaccuracy.
Advanced manufacturing of ICs requires formation of individual circuit elements, e.g., transistors such as field-effect-transistors (FETs) and the like, based on specific circuit designs. A FET generally includes source, drain, and gate regions. The gate region is placed between the source and drain regions and controls the current through a channel region (often shaped as a semiconductor fin) between the source and drain regions. Gates may be composed of various metals and often include a work function metal which is chosen to create desired characteristics of the FET. Transistors may be formed over a substrate and may be electrically isolated with an insulating dielectric layer, e.g., inter-level dielectric (ILD) layer. Contacts may be formed to each of the source, drain, and gate regions through the dielectric layer in order to provide electrical connection between the transistors and other circuit elements that may be formed subsequent to the transistor in other metal levels.
Fin-type field effect transistors (“FinFETs”) have become increasingly widespread because FinFETs offer better electrostatic control over the behavior in the channel than planar FETs. FinFETs are formed by creating a number of semiconductor fins on a substrate and placing a gate conductor perpendicularly across the fins. A FinFET is created by the gate forming a channel region below the gate in the fin, and source/drain regions formed in the fin aside the gate. Contacts are formed vertically to connect to each of the gate, drain and source.
In the microelectronics industry as well as in other industries involving construction of microscopic structures (e.g., micromachines, magnetoresistive heads, etc.) there is a continued desire to reduce the size of structural features and microelectronic devices and/or to provide a greater amount of circuitry for a given chip size. Miniaturization in general allows for increased performance (more processing per clock cycle and less heat generated) at lower power levels and lower cost. Present technology is at atomic level scaling of certain micro-devices such as logic gates, FETs and capacitors, for example. Circuit chips with hundreds of millions of such devices are common.
Photolithography is a technique for transferring an image rendered on one media onto another media photographically. Photolithography techniques are widely used in semiconductor fabrication. Typically, a circuit pattern is rendered as a positive or negative mask image which is then projected onto a silicon substrate coated with photosensitive materials (e.g., PR). Reticles are used to control radiation impingement on the masked surface to chemically change those areas of the coating exposed to the radiation, usually by polymerizing the exposed coating. The un-polymerized areas are removed, being more soluble in the developer than the polymerized regions, and the desired image pattern remains.
One challenge with advanced FinFET technology is ensuring proper alignment of parts during photolithography as the manufacturing process progresses. A photolithography reticle scanner identifies overlay marks on a layer of the wafer and precisely positions the reticle for the next layer relative to the wafer, e.g., to be used to pattern a mask used to form the layer. In some cases, parts of the circuit do not align as manufacturing progresses, creating an overlay shift, i.e., a misalignment.